Amber Gold Dreams
by LevyXGajeelForever
Summary: Looking back on that day you wouldn't think that it would end in a mistake that could haunt Ren forever, a mistake that could cost Kyoko her life, a mistake that could break Sho's spirit, a mistake that could send Rieno to hell. NO CHARACTER DEATHS I SWEAR. Being rewritten, chapter Four is up.
1. Chapter One: The Mistake

Author's Note:

To all of you who have read the original version of this; listen up. Gomenasi. I have no excuse for not writing as often as I should. But I do have a reason just hear me out. If you're keeping up with the manga, awhile ago they began to release an arc explaining Kyoko's mom's past. Without giving away apoilers, it made me feel sorry for Seana, to the point that I couldn't hate her anymore. This is a problem because Seana was supposed to play a big part of this fanfic, yet every time I wrote a scene between Kyoko and her mom it seemed flat. You guys deserve better than that, so I had to come up with a new direction for the story. Some minor details in the original don't fit anymore so I'm rewriting it. I should have another chapter out soon. Thank you so much for being patient with me. Here is the first rewritten chapter, not much is changed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Looking back on that day you wouldn't think that it would end in a mistake that could haunt Ren forever, a mistake that could cost Kyoko her life, a mistake that could break Sho's spirit. It was as normal . . . or as normal as it ever gets with the president.

The first thing anyone unlucky enough to be in LME that day saw was the dancers. There were maybe 20 total, all dressed simply. The guys were wearing classic silver bellbottoms and matching vests, with no shirt underneath. The girls were clothed similarly only with white belly shirts underneath their vests. Yet all the chaos that was happening throughout the lobby paled when the president came into view. As usual he was dressed in an outfit that on anyone else would have looked ridiculously out of place, but on him it almost worked. He was dressed completely in white; with a white leather jacket, white bellbottoms and even a diamond studded white belt. The only exception to his all white tirade was his shoes. They were a brilliant blue that appeared to be made out of felt or suede. His black hair was styled in a downward floppy state and he was holding a guitar, an all white guitar. As everyone around him was giving him gaping glares one girl looked more puzzled than anything; but she wasn't dressed normally herself, she was in a pink jumpsuit so vibrant it could burn retinas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kyoko's POV**

I stared at the president thinking. What was he supposed to be this time?

"Oh, Morgami-san!" He squealed as he spotted me and rushed forward. "What do you think of my outfit?" He said in an American drawl, posing with one hand on his hip and other resting on his own shoulder.

"Of Course I like it, Takarada-sama, it is very interesting. But what is it?"

"Oh, some old American musician who had awesome clothes." He shrugged uncaringly.

It was at that moment that Ren and Yashiro walked across the lobby to stand next to Kyoko. Ren chuckled lightly. "Good morning Mogami-san." I bowed in greeting as he turned to look at the president, "Elvis, right?"

"Good job, Ren."

"Um, Tsruga-san?" I asked lightly, not wanting to bother him but needing to have my question answered, "Who is Elvis?"

Ren's chuckle deepened, "He was a classic American singer, often called the 'inventor of rock'."

"Ahhh." I smiled happily.

Ren ruffled my hair before turning to face the president and Yashiro-san, who just shook his head, "Next thing you know he'll be dressed as James Bond." He smirked.

"Ohh… I love it. Sebastian!" the president then turned to one of his dancers, the only man always with him and said, "We need to get to work on a James Bond look. Everyone else can dress as ninja's or something." He said dismissively.

His encourage left and he stood there and waited to speak. My face must have shown confusion because Ren leaned over at me and whispered, "He's from an American show, he was a spy in a show called 007." He then turned to the president. "And they were spies that he fought against, not ninjas."

I wondered how Ren knew so much about American people, but all I said was "Thank you Tsuruga-san." Followed by a deep bow.

"You know Kyoko, you can call me Ren."

"I can't do that, Tsuruga-san, it wouldn't be right."

"I wouldn't have said you could, Kyoko, if I wasn't okay with it."

"But I'm an unworthy Kaoui, I couldn't call you by your name."

"Kyoko, I've known you for nearly 3 years and I consider you a friend, so would you please call me by my name? Please?"

"Ok then Tsuru… Ren-sama. Do you know what your next job is going to be?" I stuttered, quickly changing the topic. "I mean we just finished filming your last project. Do you have a new drama or movie lined up for you to do?"

Ren leaned over and bopped me on my nose with a finger to stop my babbling in its tracks. "Yes I do, it's a drama called…"

Suddenly Moko-san walked up to us an I squealed and raced to hug her. After grappling for a minute, I ended up pouting as she refused to hug me. "Kyoko, stop pouting and I'll tell you some good news."

"What?" I was practicly bouncing off of the walls.

"Okay, so I got this new role and," she paused and looked over at Ren, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

He just shook his head and said, "No it's all right. Go ahead."

So she did. "Anyways I just got this new role. And it's perfect. It's in this new drama called _Amber Gold_."

At that moment Yashiro-san called Ren off, and me and Moko-san said goodbye. Then she continued, "So I'm playing the part of Anaka* Surugema, one of the main characters. I get to play the oldest daughter of the Surugema family. It's really just a normal character, but I really want to do it."

"Why do you want to do this part so much? If it's just normal?" I asked,a little confused.

"Hio is playing my little brother and I've been wanting to act with him for a while."

I paused. "_Amber Gold _where have I heard that name before? Oh I know." I began to ruffle through my bag and yanked out my latest script. "That's it, _Amber Gold. _It's the new drama I'm going to be in. I'm Akemi* Beledon. I'm the daughter of Akihiko* Beledon; billionaire, secret mob boss, and murderer of your parents. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Isn't that another bully role?"

"In the beginning, yes, but then I fall in love with your older brother, who I played with as a kid, and join your side."

Moko-san stared at me, stunned, "How are you going to act like you're in love? I mean it's not exactly your strong suit."

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I guess I'll wing it, I mean I'm an okay actress. Aren't I Moko?" I asked.

"Kyoko, you're better than okay, you're the best actress I know."

I brushed the comment off, knowing she was just being nice. "I wonder who's playing the older brother, what was his name? Wasn't it Yosei*? You're Anaka, Hio is Kitsune*, and the oldest is Yosei, right?"

"Yea, the three Surugema siblings, there was a younger sister, named Mizuki, but she went missing when she was two. Us kids never knew why." She paused, looking at her watch. "The read through is tomorrow, right?" I nodded, "So I'll see you then, I got to get to my next job."

"Okay Moko-san." I bowed before going back to my own work.

And none of us noticed our mistake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Akemi: means bright eyed and beautiful.

*Akihiko: means beautiful prince.

* Yosei: means fairy or spirit.

*Anaka: means without weakness.

*Kitsune:means fox.

*Misuki: means moon child.

Let me know what ya'll think, or if you even care anymore.


	2. Chapter Two: The Drive

Author's Note:

To all of you who have read the original version of this; listen up. Gomenasi. I have no excuse for not writing as often as I should. But I do have a reason just hear me out. If you're keeping up with the manga, awhile ago they began to release an arc explaining Kyoko's mom's past. Without giving away apoilers, it made me feel sorry for Seana, to the point that I couldn't hate her anymore. This is a problem because Seana was supposed to play a big part of this fanfic, yet every time I wrote a scene between Kyoko and her mom it seemed flat. You guys deserve better than that, so I had to come up with a new direction for the story. Some minor details in the original don't fit anymore so I'm rewriting it. Here's chapter 2, thanks for putting up with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kyoko's POV**

"Goodbye, Sir. Thank you for letting me help," I called to Tymosman-san, the man I had been acting as a temporary manager for, as a part of myLoveMe work. I bowed formally.

"No thank you, Mogami-san. Keep up the good work." He waved.

I began to walk out of the building to get my bike when I literally ran into Ren and Yoshiro-san. "Good day Yashiro-san, good day Tsuruga-san. I'm so sorry for my carelessness. I'll be more diligent of where I'm going next time." I bowed, waiting to be berated for my mistake.

"Oh, Hello Kyoko. Where are you headed to?" Ren asked smiling down at me.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. "Silver Bubbles Studios." I pulled my bike off of the rack.

"That's where we're going." Yashiro-san said. "Do you want us to give you a ride?"

I looked up at Ren to see if it was okay. When he nodded I started to follow them meekly. When we reached his car Ren grabbed my bike at put it in the back seat. I started to climb in after it but Yashiro-san stopped me. "I have some work to do and need the room, is it okay if I sit in the back? You can ride up front with Ren." He asked.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, so I bowed and climbed into the front seat. After a few minutes of silence I asked, "So, Tsuruga-san, why are you going to Silver Bubbles?"

"Call me Ren, please. The president sent to speak to some director about a role. I don't really know why."

"Ohh." I nodded, "That does sound like something the president would do. What did you do to deserve it?"

"What?"

"Well whenever the president is mysterious about something it's usually a punishment for something you did that he didn't like." I explained blushing.

"I don't think I did anything." Ren looked puzzled.

"Well maybe it's just me he tortures."

"Who knows, he is the president after all. And you are his pet LoveMe Girl." He smirked, looking over at me.

"Like I need reminded." I muttered.

"So, Mogami-san, what buisness brings you this way?" Yoshiro-san asked from the back seat.

"I've got a role in a new drama called _Amber Gold._"

"Do you know what role you have?"

"I play the daughter of a wealthy business man, Akemi Beledon. My father is the villain of the show, having killed the main character's parents. I start out as a bad guy too, but then I fall in love with one of the characters and join the light side when I can't convince him to come to the dark side. I'm really excited for this role."

"Because you get to play a rich young lad" Yoshiro-san started to ask but Ren interrupted.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Why?" I was a little sad that he didn't believe in me. I mean I learned from the best. I should be able to pull it off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**REN'S POV.**

"Well… You have to fall in love."

"Yes, but it's only acting. Plus it'll be a challenge and I want to try." She looked deadly determined. I've seen that look before, it's always ended up interesting.

"I bet you can do it." And I believed she could. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure I could handle watching her fall in love with another guy, even if it was acting.

We sat in silence for a bit, I wasn't sure why she was silent but me… well it was all I could do not to lean over there and kiss her. She looked so cute when she was determined.

"Hey, Ren?" she whispered so softly I almost missed it.

"Yea, Kyoko?" I smiled. She called me my name. She called me my name! I tried to rein in my happiness. I think I failed.

"I think that's the exit." She pointed to the one we were about to pass.

"Oh, thanks." I flushed a little as I turned into it, my smile slipping from my face. She was just giving me directions. I should have known by now not to get my hopes up. Will I ever learn?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Let me know what Ya'll think. :D


	3. Chapter Three: The Reveal

Author's Note:

To all of you who have read the original version of this; listen up. Gomenasi. I have no excuse for not writing as often as I should. But I do have a reason just hear me out. If you're keeping up with the manga, awhile ago they began to release an arc explaining Kyoko's mom's past. Without giving away apoilers, it made me feel sorry for Seana, to the point that I couldn't hate her anymore. This is a problem because Seana was supposed to play a big part of this fanfic, yet every time I wrote a scene between Kyoko and her mom it seemed flat. You guys deserve better than that, so I had to come up with a new direction for the story. Some minor details in the original don't fit anymore so I'm rewriting it. Here's chapter 3, thanks for putting up with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyoko's POV.

"We're here." Yashiro said, interrupting the silence.

"Kay." Ren and I said together. I was glad for the interruption. I had been panicking, trying to find a way to wipe that disappointed look off of his face.

"Yashiro, what is the director's name again?" Ren asked, pulling the car neatly into a parking spot.

Yoshiro answered without looking up, "Anthony Fitsbult."

"Wait, that's the name of the director of the drama I'm going to be in. Are you playing a role? Are you? Are you?" I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. I was internally squealing. I get to see Ren act, or maybe even act against him. If you could see my brain it was probably doing a snoopy dance and pumping its fist. Ren just laughed and said "I don't know."

We walked into the studio were a short stocky guy came up to us and said "You must be Kyoko." He smiled at me, "And you, of course, are Ren Tsuruga." He quickly shook both of our hands, "And you are?" He looked over at Yashiro.

"I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the man laughed.

"Of course, I'm sorry; I'm Director Fitsbult, nice to meet you all."

"So…why am I here?" Ren asked.

"Didn't Takarada-san tell you?"

"Nope, the Boss just said that I needed to meet with you."

"That's just like him."

"Yeah. So what can I do for you?"

"I've got a role for you so I called Takarada-san. He said you'd do it so I figured he probably didn't ask you. Then he recommended Kyoko-chan. I watched Dark Moon and Box-R and fell in love with her acting. It was majestic. Just as the president said."

"Oh thank you, but I'm not that good." I mumbled.

"She's just modest" Yashiro said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are" Ren interjected, eyes flashing.

I quickly changed subject, "So what role is Tsuruga-sama playing?"

"Riku Surogen, child of the once rich Surogen family."

I groaned slighty.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded, not wanting Ren to know what was truly upsetting me.

"Okay then. Back to your role," Director Fitsbult-san started.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I bowed and then ran off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ren asked when I returned a few minutes later.

"Yea I just felt a little sick. But I'm all fine now." I lied. Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't place what it was exactly but it seemed to be a mix of resignation and disappointment. Yet that couldn't be right, what would Ren be upset about?

"Okay so let's go, it's time to head to the reading." Yashiro stated. We both followed after Yashiro.

The meeting went as planned-with most of the cast being present-and an hour later Ren and Yoshiro were driving me home. "Umm, Yashiro-san."

"Yea."

"Would you mind dropping me off at the grocery store by your house?"

"Why don't you ask Ren? I mean he is driving."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san, but do you mind. I mean do you mind dropping me off?"

"Sure. Why do you want to go there? If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine, I don't mind. The Okami-san asked me to pick up some groceries. I can walk home from here." I said getting out of the car.

"Okaaay." Ren smiled his heavenly smile. I could feel my grudge demons shriveling and I escaped as quickly as I could.

I went into the store and bought the supplies I needed. I paid and then left. Yet to my surprise Ren's car was still sitting out there. I went up to it. "Why are you still here Tsuruga-san?"

"Waiting for you, of course. I can't let a young girl walk home alone, can I?"

"I guess not." I grumbled, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"Then hop in, I dropped off Yoshiro while shopping. I'll drop you off then head home. Kay?"

"Sure, thank you Tsuruga-san."

When we got to the Daruma-ya Ren grabbed the bags and walked me to the door. The Okami-san opened the door and said "There you are Kyoko. Did you get all the groceries?"

"Yes, Mam, I did"

"Who is that?" She looked at Ren.

"Oh… This is my senpi at LME. Okami-san this is Tsuruga Ren-sama. Tsuruga-san this is the Okami-san of the Daruma-ya."

"Nice to meet you Okami-sama."

"Nice to meet you too young man," she bowed back, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm…sure." Ren flashed a gentlemanly smile. "I'd love too."

"Then come in. Kyoko-chan is making dinner so you can come chat with me and my Husband."

"Well, see you Tsuruga-sama." I quickly scurried away, panicking internally.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you all for reading! Let me know what y'all think.


	4. Chapter Four: The Opinions

Author's Note:

To all of you who have read the original version of this; listen up. Gomenasi. I have no excuse for not writing as often as I should. But I do have a reason just hear me out. If you're keeping up with the manga, awhile ago they began to release an arc explaining Kyoko's mom's past. Without giving away apoilers, it made me feel sorry for Seana, to the point that I couldn't hate her anymore. This is a problem because Seana was supposed to play a big part of this fanfic, yet every time I wrote a scene between Kyoko and her mom it seemed flat. You guys deserve better than that, so I had to come up with a new direction for the story. Some minor details in the original don't fit anymore so I'm rewriting it. Here's chapter 4, thanks for putting up with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

KYOKO'S POV: A Few hours Earlier

I quickly changed subject, "So what role is Tsuruga-san playing."

"Yosei Surogema, child of the once rich Surogenma family."

I groaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded, not wanting Ren to know what was truly upsetting me.

"Okay then. Back to your role," Director Fitsbult-san started.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I bowed and then ran off.

What do I do? What do I do? R-Ren was to play my l-lover. What am I supposed to do? This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't play his lover. I just can't. I moan again and shove the bathroom door open. I rush to the sink and lean over it.

"This isn't supposed to happen. I thought I could act in love, but not with him. Why did it have to be Ren? Why couldn't it have been a stranger or one of the Ishibashi's or… I don't know, Sho! Even that baka Shotaro would be better then Ren. Why?" Another moan, even louder this time, "Why is it I have to play love with the only man I can't? I'm cursed. That's it, I'm cursed. I can't do it. Maybe I can back out, but noooo I can't do that. What would Ren think? And Otou-san said to never turn down a good role. Not to mention, what would the president think? He stood up for me and recommended I can't disappoint them, they trust me. I'll have to stick with it. But can I do it? I have to, I have no choice. Okay, so all I have to do is go out there and pretend everything is normal. At least I can go back to being Setsu tomorrow. It's easier to be around Ren when I'm in a role. Okay, I got this." I took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror. You could obviously tell that I was not well, at least in my mind. I turned on the cold water and let it soak for a bit. I dipped my fingers under it occasionally, until it finally was cold enough that my hand went numb from just a few seconds under it. Then I cupped it in my hand and splashed my face a couple times. Eventually I stopped looking like I had just had a hysterical mental break down. Once that was done I pulled the lever on the paper towel dispencer down three times till I had a decent pile of the brown paper. Then I dried off my hands and my face and once I looked presentable again I went out to face my friends, my employers, and Ren.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ren asked when I got out to the main lobby. He was still standing there looking bored. Not really, I thought, but I'm not going to tell you that. No way.

"Yea I just felt a little sick. But I'm all fine now." I lied. Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't place what it was exactly but it seemed to be a mix of resignation and disappointment. Yet that couldn't be right, what would Ren be upset about?

"Okay so let's go, it's time to head to the reading." Yashiro stated. We both followed after Yashiro.

REN'S POV: Happening Simultaneously.

She quickly changed subject, "So what role is Tsuruga-san playing?" Great I'm back to Tsuruga-san. Well at least it's better than Tsuruga-sama or senpai.

"Yosei Surogema, child of the once rich Surugema family."

I heard a groan. I looked over, it was Kyoko.

"What's wrong?" I asked attentively, I hoped she wasn't sick. But maybe if she was I could take care of her. Nah she wouldn't allow it.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" she nodded. I stared at her for a second as her eyes flicked about nervously before turning back to the director.

"Okay then. Back to your role," Fitsbult-san started.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She bowed and then ran off.

Really sometimes she can be so weird, I shake my head slightly in amusement. But that's part of why I love her.

"So, you will be playing Yosei Surugema, your character is minor, but don't worry you'll be in almost every scene. You used to be spoiled and snobby. But when Akihiko Beledon, a rich business man and secret mob boss, kills your parents when you are 15 you are forced to take over responcibility for your little sister Anaka and your little brother Kitsune. You had a third sister, Mizuki, but she went missing a long time ago. We still have yet to find a sutible actress. So your character is responsible and in charge but he hates it. In fact he hates his whole life. The only part of his day when he feels any pleasure is when he gets to spend time with his childhood friend Akemi Beledon, daughter of the man who killed your parents and forced you into a life you hate. You know it was her dad who did it and you know she knows, but you can't bring yourself to hate her. So you spend all your free time trying to win her over to your side. By the end you do but then her dad kidnaps her, setting the plot for season two. With both you and Kyoko, and some other major stars, there is sure to be a season two. Welcome aboard."

"So who is playing the siblings and girlfriend?"

"The sister is Kanae Kotanami, and the brother is Hio Uesugi. And I think you misunderstood, Akemi is not your girlfriend. You like her, but due to who her dad is you won't ask her out. She likes you but doesn't feel worthy. She's your crush, not girlfriend."

"So who plays her?" I asked again.

He looked at me like he was studying a science project, "It's a secret."

"Great." I mumbled. What's taking Kyoko so long?

Finally after a few more minutes of talking about my role and similar stuff Kyoko finally got back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, even though I could tell she wasn't.

"Yea I just felt a little sick. But I'm all fine now." She lied. I started to get Angry and disappointed at her for lying to me but then I remembered all of the lies I've had to tell her and let the anger go. She is allowed to have her secrets too. So long as they don't included that A**Hole singer, her mother, or a boyfriend.

"Okay so let's go, it's time to head to the reading." Yashiro stated. We both followed after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you all for taking the time to read. The next chapter is when most of the big changes come into play.


End file.
